plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Modern Day
|zombies = }} |Zombies= |Unlock=A World Key or US: $4,99 EU: 4,49€ UK: £2.99 TR: 12,49 BRL: R$10,00 |before=<< |after= }} Modern Day is the eleventh world in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Part 1 was released on January 7th, 2016 for some users and finally released on January 12th, 2016. Part 2 was fully released on February 16, 2016. It is set in the present, more precisely a few moments before Crazy Dave eats his taco (and further begin his time travel journey), and features Dr. Zomboss trying to negate and alter the history. The lawn is the same as the Player's House and the music is a combination of themes from the first game with instruments from every world. This world is a mash-up of every time period encountered before, and the main gimmick, portals, reflect that. Portals summon a special zombie from any time period to the lawn. The tiles where portals appear and the zombies summoned are scripted and never change. The gimmicks from some other worlds are also present, elevating the challenge to the point of being the second world with a five Jalapeno difficulty rating. Audio Game description The end is the beginning! Return to moments before you left in a contemporary contest stocked with zombies of every egregious era! Levels Brain Busters Beghouled Similar to the first game, the player has to make matches of three or more of the same plant so more can appear. Each match gives one sun plus another one for each chain reaction caused. The sun is used to upgrade the plants on the board. If the player manages to make a match of more than four plants, the Plant Food effect of the plant moved is activated. When a set of matches is reached, the player wins the level. It is playable on Days 8, 13, 22 and 27. Gallery Walkthrough :See Modern Day/Walkthrough. Trivia *There is a possibility of this being the final world. However, PopCap has said on Facebook that Modern Day may not be the final world, as they mentioned that Dr. Zomboss has reinforcements that he can call from various time periods. **This may also be referring to Modern Day Part 2. **There is no silhouette of another world after Modern Day. Instead, time rifts resembling portals (but of different shapes) replace the silhouette. The rift can be tapped on the menu screen, where it will react with a shudder. *World-exclusive plants such as Thyme Warp and Gold Leaf still cannot be used despite the fact that Modern Day uses aspects from different worlds. **Although in Day 9, the game lets the player use Thyme Warp. *The level music in this world is a remix of Grasswalk, with instruments from the previous worlds. The third wave music is a remix of Graze the Roof while the final wave music is an instrumental remix of Zombies on Your Lawn. **The Ultimate Battle theme uses Ancient Egypt, Big Wave Beach, and Jurassic Marsh's instruments with a touch of Far Future, Frostbite Caves, and Lost City. **The Brainiac Maniac theme uses Ancient Egypt, Far Future, Big Wave Beach, Frostbite Caves, and Lost City's instruments. **The Graze the Roof remix mostly uses instruments from Big Wave Beach. *Like Jurassic Marsh, the intro has a very close resemblance to the main menu theme of the first game. *This is the first world not to contain one flag levels. *Modern Day is the second world to not feature any Last Stand levels. The first is Lost City. *So far, this is the largest world in Plants vs. Zombies 2, having 34 levels. *This is the only world that has three boss fights. **It is also the only world which does not have its own time-based Zombot. *This is the third world in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that has more than one Imp variant (Imp and Super-Fan Imp). The others are Dark Ages and Lost City. *This is a second world to have more than one boss battle, the first being is Kung-Fu World. *All conveyor-belt levels in this world (excluding Day 19 and boss fights) contain Intensive Carrot. *It is the first world since Dark Ages not to have a world-exclusive plant. *In the preview picture for Modern Day since the 4.5.1 update, a Relic Hunter Zombie is shown coming out of the portal despite that in the game, they only appear swinging in. **Furthermore, the Lost City portal doesn't appear in any of the normal levels. *It is the second world to be released to have a 5-jalapeno difficulty rating, coming after Big Wave Beach. What's your favorite Modern Day plant? Moonflower Nightshade Shadow-shroom Dusk Lobber Grimrose ru:Современный День Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 areas Category:Modern Day